


Dreams Are Dangerous

by TwilightForestry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightForestry/pseuds/TwilightForestry
Summary: TW: Self harm, suicide. Please read with caution.





	Dreams Are Dangerous

It's dark. Like, really dark.

Jesus, why is it so dark?

Fuyuhiko clumsily felt his way along the wall of the room, searching for a lightswitch. He found one in the far corner of the room and flicked it on, but the room still remained pitch black. He faltered in confusion, and noticed the echo of a faint dripping sound beyond the door in the center of the wall. Cautiously he nudged the door open, and a small sliver of light crossed his vision, causing him to squint. The light was coming from under a door far down the otherwise dark hallway. Fuyuhiko approached slowly, each step he took gentle and intent. Every inch he stepped closer to the brightened room, the dripping got louder and louder.

Despite all the obvious red flags, he continued forward. He knew he didn't want to, but it was as if his brain and his body were no longer linked. Regardless of the twisting feeling building up in his chest, his legs kept moving, slowly, towards the light. With shaking hands, Fuyuhiko pulled the door open slowly, and cautiously peeked inside. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the light, but he never could have prepared himself for what he saw.

Peko, laying limp in a bathtub. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't looking at anything. The water she was submerged in was stained a deep, dark red. Every part of her frail body that was visible was covered in deep, narrow cuts. From her collarbone down to her ankles, she was painted in bleeding scars. Her right hand was draped, lifeless, over the edge of the tub. Water mixing with blood ran down her arm, dripping resonantly into an ever-growing puddle of crimson on the floor.

Dripping, dripping, dripping...

Fuyuhiko woke up with a start, his body coated in a cold sweat. He pushed his hand through his hair, trying to breathe steadily and calm his heart. His shoulders began to shake and he sunk his head to his knees. "Damn it" he hissed, as a small tear escaped his eye.

"Fuyuhiko?" A groggy voice whispered from beside him. He felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, and turned around to see...

Peko.

She was there. She was right there, next to him, and she was real, and she was okay.

Fuyuhiko let out a small, choked noise that almost sounded like her name. He threw his arms around his (still half-asleep) wife and held her tight, crying silently into her neck. He felt Peko's fingers gently run through his hair, while the other hand rested between his shoulder blades. She didn't know what had happened, but she didn't really care. He needed her, and that's all that mattered to her. 

Fuyuhiko raised his head to look at Peko, and she used her thumb to wipe the tears from his cheek. He took her face between his hands.

"I love you," he whispered, touching their foreheads together. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Peko gently kissed his nose. He could feel a soft smile on her lips. "I love you too. Always."

They stayed like this for a while, Peko's gentle touch calming Fuyuhiko's worries until he managed to fall asleep, with his head nestled into the crook of her neck. Peko rested her cheek on top of his hair, and slowly drifted to sleep.

In the nights that followed, Fuyuhiko found he could only get himself to fall asleep if Peko was safely wrapped in his arms. This wasn't an issue, though. Neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
